Bicycles can be converted into electric bicycles by replacing a wheel with a motorized wheel. Simple conversion kits include external components, such as batteries and controllers. Recent developments, such as a Copenhagen Wheel, have designed the motorized wheel to include almost all components internally. In these designs, motor magnets can move while other components remain stationary and fixed to a hub of the wheel. While these components are internal, an external connection is still required for charging of the batteries and powering of accessories. This external connection can result in a potential leak point, which increases the risk of corrosion or damage from exposure to moisture or road salt. Another problem with external connections is the risk of failure from fatigue (e.g., plugging and unplugging a charging cord).